Yoh, quero ter um filho
by JaeJin
Summary: Capítulo 7 on! O que acontecerá? Será que Anna conseguirá o filho que tanto deseja? O.o? É um YohAnna 100 e tem muito açúcar! Leiam O.O!
1. Default Chapter

Escrito por: Seinko

Tradução: Monique

Era uma tarde normal na pensão En. Por causa da época da primavera não haviam inquilinos, por isso Yoh Asakura e Anna Kyoyama estavam sozinhos.

O primeiro estava deitado no chão lendo um mangá com muito interesse e a segunda a um metro dele sentada vendo televisão, uma interessante novela na qual a protagonista estava em um hospital segurando um bebê recém-nascido logo umas grandes letras que diziam: "FIM".

Anna apagou a televisão e se levantou pesadamente, seu olhar estava frio e neutro, como de costume. Dirigiu-se para fora da sala para sair e parou.

-Yoh, quero ter um filho- disse naturalmente.

-Aham...-respondeu sem prestar atenção

-Esta mesma noite nos encarregaremos de termos um- disse e foi embora

-Como quiser, Anninha-

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!

Sim, era um dia normal...

**Capítulo 1 "Quero um filho"**

-É uma brincadeira não é?-gritou Yoh arquejando ao chegar aonde Anna tomava tranqüilamente um copo de suco.

-Do que está falando?- respondeu sem se preocupar

-Do que acabou de me dizer-disse envergonhado

-Ahh...é claro que era sério-

-Mas Anna! Temos 15 anos e nem sequer nos casamos-

-E daí?-

-Minha avó pode ficar brava-

-Será a mais contente-

-Mas...-

-Yoh, nosso compromisso foi feito para que deixássemos descendentes... e isso é precisamente o que faremos, quanto mais cedo melhor-

-Mas...- disse olhando para o chão tentando buscar alguma desculpa para convencer Anna...mas estranhamente seu olhar subiu pela figura da garota

-Já está tendo uma idéia de como será esta noite? Achei que não estava de acordo-

-Nãããoo... eu não...-

-Vou dormir um pouco, deveria fazer o mesmo para não dormir a noite- disse saindo da cozinha

-Mas Anna!

Yoh estava sentado no terraço pensando no que Anna havia dito

_-Por que será que teve essa idéia?...nunca tivemos esse tipo de contato...nem de nenhum outro tipo...de onde virá essa vontade?-_ pensava olhando o céu; logo pareceu ver a Anna, estava usando uma yukata, estava de costas lhe olhando estranhamente sobre o ombro, logo começava a tirar a yukata lentamente...

-Oi Yoh!...o que foi? Está vermelho-

-Hã? Não, nada,nada, nada...não é nada, Manta- n.nU

-Mmm...-¬¬- A mimnão engana-

-Bom...é que...hoje aconteceu algo estranho-

-O que?- perguntou o pequeno sentando-se ao lado do amigo

-Anna me disse que queria ter um filho-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!

-Eu também fiquei assim- u.u

-O que lhe disse?-

-Eu tentei convence-la de que não era uma boa idéia, mas ninguém lhe tira essa idéia da cabeça...quer começar esta mesma noite a ...bom, você sabe-

-E o que fará?-

-Não sei...não quero pensar muito-

-Aonde a Anna está?-

-Dormindo, disse que queria estar bem acordada nessa noite-

-Então é bem sério- ooU

-Siiiiim...já não sei o que fazer-

-Entendo, deve ser difícil assumir nessa idade um filho, é uma grande responsabilidade-

-Não falo disso...-suspirou- Eu nunca passei a noite com uma garota, não sei o que devo fazer e me preocupa que Anna diga que não gostou-

-...- ooU

-Se eu pudesse evitar que isso acontecesse...eu pensei em lhe dar alguns comprimidos para dormir-

-Pra que serviria? Amanhã seria a mesma história além do mais se ela se dá conta do que lhe fez com certeza vai te bater-

-Tem razão...mas é minha única opção para ter mais tempo, pelo menos para assimilar o que devo fazer-

-Me diz uma coisa...você quer...ehhh...passar a noite com a Anna?-

-Eu gosto muito da Anna e tudo, mas não sei se seria capaz de fazer algo assim-

-Você se comporta como se não tivesse hormônios-

-Hã?

-Não acha que Anna é atrativa?

-Claro que é atrativa-

-Então...-

-Mmmm...não sei-

-Bom...já é tarde, espero que os comprimidos funcionem-

-Eu também...vou tomar um banho, tentarei não pensar nisso em um bom tempo-

-Hehe, boa idéia...tchau-

Yoh entrou no banheiro, tirou a roupa e colocou uma toalha ao redor; saiu para ir as águas termais, deixou que o calor do vapor o envolvesse, era um espetáculo maravilhoso...lhe encantaria estar junto com a ...

-Yoh-

-Anna!...desculpa, achei que ainda estava dormindo-

-Não tem importância, além do mais queria falar com você-disse saindo das águas termais com apenas uma toalha cobrindo-a.

-Tudo bem...vou esperar você se vestir- disse disposto a sair dali

-Não vem aqui...o céu está bonito- disse entrando novamente nas águas sentando na margem dando as costas para Yoh. Ele engoliu saliva e entrou nas águas

-Queria sobre o que te disse essa tarde-

-_Se arrependeu?-_pensou Yoh

-...estive pensando e acho que seria incômodo fazer sexo de repente sem termos tido outro tipo de contato-

-_Que direta...-_ n.nU

-Por çaremos pelo mais simples-

-Hã?- Anna pegou o rosto de Yoh e chegou perto até juntar seus lábios.

Continua...

Então, gostaram? Deixem comentários please?!


	2. Custe o que custar

-...estive pensando e acho que seria incômodo fazer sexo de repente sem termos tido nenhum outro tipo de contato-

-Que direta...-n.nU

-Por çaremos pelo mais simples-

-Hã?- Anna pegou o rosto de Yoh e chegou perto até juntar seus lábios

**Capítulo 2**

"Custe o que custar" 

Yoh abriu seus olhos, não lembrava do que havia acontecido. Estava deitado no chão olhando o teto se levantou com pesadamente e o primeiro que viu nitidamente foi Anna em uma yukata, tomando tranqüilamente um copo de chá

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou tonto

-Você desmaiou- respondeu a garota sem deixar de olhar seu copo- Parece que a "água" estava muito quente-

-Já entendi- disse agachando a cabeça sem entender a indireta- Está chateada?- perguntou, Anna deixou o copo na mesa com força, o que provocou um arrepio no corpo do shaman

-Yoh...está consciente da resposta que me daria qualquer garoto se lhe pedisse um filho?-

-Sí, mas...-

-Estou começando a pensar que você não gosta e mulheres-

-NÃÃÃÃO! Não é isso!-

-Mesmo que fosse verdade, não me importaria...terei um filho seu logo, mesmo que tenha que te obrigar-

-Ainda...não entendo por que essa vontade- ó.ò

-...me traga uma xícara de chá-

-Mas estamos conversando...-

-Agora- ¬¬

-Tá bom- u.u

Na cozinha...

Esta situação me deixa cansado- -o- disse enquanto colocava a água na xícara de Anna, procurou o açúcar e encontrou umas pílulas

-Estas são as pílulas para dormir...acho que Anna se deu por vencida por esta noite, mas...será melhor prevenir- n.nU

-Aqui está- sorriu Yoh entregando o chá para Anna

-Me arrependi, não quero mais chá-

-Por que?- o.o

-Não sei, só não quero-

-Mas Aninhaaaaa...eu te preparei com todo o meu carinho- n.ñU

-Sabe muito bem que isso é mentira- ¬¬

-Claro que não, eu gosto muito de você, Anninha- n.n

-Mmm...- ¬¬ pegou a xícara e chegou perto para tomar um pouco do líquido, Yoh estava atento a cada movimento para ter certeza que Anna tomaria o chá até a última gota.

RING RING RING

-Vai atender o telefone-

-Agora? Não pode esperar?- n.nU

-Anda- ¬¬

Yoh se levantou e foi atender ao bendito aparelho

-Alôôô?- disse com preguiça

-Por acaso não te dei modos? Cumprimente a sua avó como se deve!-

-Oi vovozinha como está?- n.nU

-Cumprimente!-

-Mas eu já fiz- o.o

-Agora!-

-"Boa noite..."-

-Assim está melhor-

-"...você ligou para a pensão Em, deixe sua mensagem após o sinal....BEEEEP

-. . . . . . . . .-

-Quem era?- Perguntou da cozinha

-Ninguém importante- disse Yoh, logo seu olhar fixou na xícara vazia sobre a mesa- Tomou o chá?-

-Sim-

-E então?

-E então....o que?

-Vai dormir?-

-Você esqueceu o que faremos esta noite?-

-Eu achei que-

-Te disse que terei um filho seu custe o que custar...vou ver um pouco de televisão, assim que se prepare- disse a garota subindo as escadas

-...-

Estava decidido, Yoh Asakura se dirigia a passo firme para a sala para dizer a Anna de frente, que não desejava ter um filho com ela ainda, não permitiria que o manejasse como um marionete ( como sempre fez -.-U). Ao ver que as pílulas para dormir não causaram maior efeito na garota, devia fazer algo logo. Abriu a porta da sala com força

-Anna! Não deixarei que me trate como um marionete!- gritou preparado para um soco da itako e tentando não sair correndo do lugar

-...-

-Sei muito bem que deseja ter um filho comigo, mas...eu não quero que nós...! Anna?-

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...-

-. . .- U.U

Yoh carregou Anna até seu quarto e a deitou no futon, ela estava dormindo profundamente. A cobriu com as cobertas e se dispôs a sair de seu quarto descansar do estranho dia que havia tido, mas algo mais forte o obrigou a ficar que sua vontade o obrigou a ficar....se sentou a seu lado e a observou, estava tão doce e inocente...lhe custava que só faz alguns minutos, essa garota lhe havia ordenado fazer sexo essa noite para ter um filho...um filho que estranho soava essa palavra para ele...lhe parecia algo tão longínquo, eles eram um par crianças!...e não queria deixar de ser...sorriu para ele mesmo e olhou Anna, não pôde evitar inclinar-se para lhe dar um beijo terno de boa noite. Juntou pela segunda vez seus inexperientes aos dela e só ficou nisso: "juntar seus lábios"...logo sentiu uns braços ao redor de seu pescoço e abriu seus olhos enormemente; a garota o olhava fixamente com seus profundos olhos sem romper o beijo,Yoh do susto saltou o que fez que se separassem; mas Anna não o liberou de seus braços

-Tentou me drogar para anular esta noite, isso foi um truque sujo- disse com ressentimento

-Não não não...bom, sim, mas não fiz com má intenção, eu juro-

-Inclusive disse que havia preparado o chá com carinho e que gostava de mim...tudo foi parte de um truque-

-Anna...-sentiu um golpe em seu peito ao ver o olhar triste da itako

-Mas não me importa...terei um filho seu seja como for- disse atraindo o rosto de Yoh para juntar novamente seus lábios, desta vez o shaman não pôs resistência e abraçou Anna ternamente deixando-se levar por ela.

Continua...


	3. Avanços

Autora: Seinko

Tradutora: Kawaii-Nique(Monique)

* * *

-Inclusive disse que havia preparado o chá com carinho e que gostava de mim...tudo foi parte de um truque-

-Anna...-sentiu um golpe em seu peito ao ver o olhar triste da itako

-Mas não me importa...terei um filho seu seja como for- disse atraindo o rosto de Yoh para juntar novamente seus lábios, desta vez o shaman não pôs resistência e abraçou Anna ternamente deixando-se levar por ela.

Capítulo 3 "Avanços" 

Anna decidiu aprofundar o beijo e forçou sua língua para entrar na boca de Yoh, quem não opôs resistência e seguiu seu jogo ao entrar também na boca da garota, recorrendo cada lugar que alcançava. Anna, ao ver que Yoh não mostrava resistência alguma, recorreu suas costas por completo e rodeou a cintura chegando ao cinto da yukata retirando-a com suavidade, deslizou a roupa pelos ombros do shaman para deixar descoberta a parte superior de seu corpo e terminou retirando por completo. Romperam o beijo por um instante para tomar ar, olharam-se profundamente.

-Anna...tem certeza disso?-

-Quantas vezes terei que repetir? Quero ter um filho seu-

-...tudo bem, se tanto deseja...eu farei- disse seriamente mas com nervosismo, lentamente dirigiu sua mão até o cinto da yukata de Anna disposto a tira-la

RING RING RING 

-Droga!! Quem deve ser agora?!-

-Não se altere, Anninha- n.nU- Se quiser...só ignoraremos-

-Não poderia me concentrar com um barulho tão chato-

_-Se concentrar- _Oo – Então...alguém tem queir atender- o.o

-Alguém?-�

-Eu não- T.T- Deve ser a vovó, e vai me xingar por ter desligado o telefone na cara dela antes-

-VOCÊ DESLIGOU NA CARA DA SUA AVÓ?!-

-Sim- oxo

-Yoh!- gritou brava e correu rapidamente para fora do quarto, o shaman escutou os fortes passos que dava e deu um sonoro suspiro

* * *

-Alô?- disse Anna atendendo ao telefone

-Boa noite Anna-

-Boa noite senhora Kino-

-Por que demorou para atender? Por acaso interrompi algo?-

-Mais ou menos isso-

-Já entendi...parece que já lhe falou. Como ele focou?-

-Está na defensiva, mas acho que já está cedendo-

-O que fez para ele mudar de opinião?-

-Fiz ele se sentir mal. Sabe que não suporta que alguém sofra, e muito menos por culpa dele-

-Hehehe, é digna de ser uma discípula minha-

-Muito obrigada-

* * *

Anna entrou em seu quarto e encontrou Yoh sobre o futon , sorriu...pelo menos não havia escapado

-Yoh-

-...-

-Yoh!- gritou, mas como resposta só recebeu um grande ronco, deu um suspiro de resignação- Acho que esta noite será mais tranqüila do que tinha pensado-

* * *

Yoh abriu lentamente os olhos, olhou a seu redor tratando de pousar do mundo dos sonhos... mas não reconhecia nada: as paredes vazias, uma cortina aberta que deixava ver uma mesa iluminada pelo sol da manhã...Aonde estava? Logo sentiu um pouco de frio e se cobriu com a coberta...ainda era cedo por isso optou por seguir dormindo, se virou para a esquerda e levou sua mão para o travesseiro, mas em vez disso sentiu um quente corpo...novamente abriu os olhos encontrando-se com cabelos loiros

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-

-IDIOTA!- gritou Anna lhe golpeando

-...-x.x

-Não grite no meu ouvido, quase que me deixa surda- disse sentando-se sobre o futon com preguiça, passou a mão pelos olhos e bocejou

-Mas...o que eu to fazendo aqui? Estou sonhando?-

-...-¦lt;/p>

-Não, se fosse um sonho o soco não teria doído-

-Bravo. Einstein- ¦lt;/p>

-Então...nós... a noite...-

-Não, você dormiu- disse levantando-se do futon e se dirigiu a um móvel aonde havia um pente para o cabelo

-Já entendi...- disse nervoso, logo seu olhar se fixou na sacerdotisa, quem penteava seu cabelo com delicadeza...seu olhar desceu desde o cabelo, passando pelas costas, sua pequena cintura, seu generoso traseiro e terminando em suas longas pernas, as quais desde os joelhos estavam desprotegidos da yukata que levava posta...um momento...NO QUE ESTAVA PENSANDO?! Sentiu calor em seu rosto e uma estranha sensação no meio das pernas(N/T: Wow!O.O), teve a necessidade levar as mãos para que o lugar não ficasse tão notório. Anna deixou o pente e virou seu rosto para Yoh quem se pôs mais nervoso do que já estava

-O que está tentando esconder, Asakura?- sorriu com malícia ao ver a penosa forma em que Yoh tentava esconder a ação dos hormônios em seu corpo

-Nada, Anninha- :S

-Nada? Bom, como quiser- disse dirigindo-se a porta para sair, mas antes de fazer isto, virou para ele- Levante-se logo, depois do café-da-manhã deverá correr 50km com pesos de 100 kilos nos braços-

-O QUE?! Faz meses que não treino! Não posso fazer algo tão pesado de repente- disse levantando-se do futon indignado, logo as cores voltaram a subir para o rosto.

-Então não era nada?...Isso é mais do que eu vi desde que te conheço- disse Anna saindo do quaro

-...-

* * *

Minutos mais tarde, na cozinha

-Yoh, estive pensando-

-O que?- disse o shaman indiferente sem deixar de comer seu prato de arroz matutino

-...talvez deveríamos viajar para algum lugar-

-...-O.O- Ta falando sério?-

-Sim-

-Yeaahhhhhh!!!-

-Acho que ficar em outro lugar te ajudará a se soltar a noite-

-...-o-o- Sabe? Não acho que seja uma boa idéia...estamos na primavera, temos aulas e coisas para fazer, não podemos deixar a pensão sozinha-

-_O que eu to dizendo? Nisso nem eu acredito_- Oo

-Nisso nem você acredita- ¦lt;/p>

-...- n.nU

-Disse que se tanto desejava ter um filho,e me ajudaria-

-Quando eu disse isso?- o.o

Flashback 

-Quero ter um filho seu-

-...de acordo, se tanto deseja...eu farei-

_**Flashback**_

-Viu?-

-Ahh, sim- n.nU

-E então?-

-Mmm-

-Estou sendo bastante flexível com você, Yoh...decida-se logo!!!

-Bom, bom- n.nU- Se te disse que ia ter um filho com você, não tem mais jeito...terei que fazer...mas prefiro ficar na pensão, não me sentiria cômodo em outro lugar-

-Você não se sente bem nem em uma cama de água- ¦lt;/p>

-Claro que não! O que aconteceria se com tanto movimento se arrebente-

-Então pensou em tudo isso- 

-Hamm...bom, eu...-Anna chegou perto dele e se sentou a seu lado, se inclinou para ele chegando perto perigosamente de seu rosto

-Sabe? Não é necessário fazermos amor de noite- lhe sussurrou no ouvido e passou seu dedo pela perna do shaman delicadamente, acercou mais seu rosto até juntar seus lábios com os de Yoh, quem se derretia por tudo que sua noiva fazia nesse momento. Depois de saborear seus lábios por um momento juntou sua testa com a do shaman

-Em seu quarto ou no meu?- lhe perguntou da mesma forma em que havia falado

-...no meu- sussurrou um hipnotizado Yoh, pegou sua cintura para juntar a ele

TOC TOC TOC 

-JÁ VOU!!- gritou Yoh parando e deixando Anna com uma aura vermelha de ira

-Juro que matarei o idiota que está atrás dessa porta-

* * *

Na entrada da casa.

-Bom dia Yoh!-

-Oi Manta, estou feliz de te ver- n.n

-Eu também. O que está fazendo?

-...-o.o- que estranho...não lembro-

-Como não lembra? Esteve hipnotizado ou o que?- brincou o pequeno

-Hehehe, não sei...talvez foi um pequeno vazio mental- n.n

* * *

Um pouco mais dentro da pensão

-Manta Oyamada, pagará muito caro por isto...- pensou a itako com um brilho de maldade em seus olhos

**Continua... **

**N/T:** Oi! Agradeço em nome da autora pelos reviews! Demorei um pouco pra traduzir por que a autora estava tendo uns probleminhas com a fic. Deixem reviews o!


	4. Fantasia

Autora: Seinko

Tradutora: Kawaii-Nique(Monique)

-No seu quarto ou no meu?-lhe perguntou da mesma forma em que havia falado

-...no meu- sussurrou um hipnotizado Yoh, pegou sua cintura para acerca-la mas a ele

TOC TOC TOC

-JÁ VOU!!!-gritou Yoh parando, e deixando Anna com uma aura vermelha de ira

-Juro que matarei o idiota que está atrás dessa porta-

* * *

**Capítulo 4 "Fantasia"**

**-**Por acaso não tinha aula hoje?-

-Yoh...é domingo...nem eu aulas no domingo- �U

-Ahh...-n.nU

Os dois amigos conversavam na sala muito animados, Yoh não havia percebido que a garota de cabelos loiros não estava perto...e por alguma estranha razão, não lembrava o que havia feito nos últimos 5 minutos

-Funcionou?-

-Hã?-

-As pílulas...funcionaram?-

-Ahh...pois, quase saiu tudo ao contrário-o.oU

-Como?-

-Anna me descobriu, e me senti culpado e não pude me opor ao que ela queria-

-Então...vocês...-

-Não...o telefone me salvou- n.nU

-Oh...- n.nUU

-E aonde a Anna está?-

-Não sei- oxo - Mas, bom...quer alguma coisa?-

-Um chá cairia bem- n.n

-Tudo bem- n.n

Yoh se levantou e se dirigiu para a cozinha, colocou a água para esquentar e pegou uma xícara...procurou o açúcar, mas se deu conta que não tinha, então caminhou pelo corredor que levava ao armário onde guardavam a comida. Ia assobiando contente, até que parou em seco...um calafrio recorreu pelas suas costas e girou a cabeça, viu Anna rodeada por uma aura avermelhada

-A.a.a.anna-

-Se não mandar esse anão cabeção embora agora mesmo, eu farei isso...e acredite que o castigo que lhe darei não será nada agradável-

-Mas por que?-

-Como por que?- disse acercando-se a seu rosto muito brava

De repente na cabeça de Yoh vieram imagens do que havia acontecido na sala...seu sangue se reuniu em suas bochechas. Anna foi embora pelo corredor deixando um vermelho Yoh

* * *

-Maaaaaaantaaa! Sinto muito, mas Anna está de mau-humor hoje e será melhor que você volte mais tarde...Manta?-

Yoh olhou para todos os lados da sala, o anão cabeção não se encontrava em lugar nenhum.

-Ah não...talvez Anna já...-pensou e correu em busca do pequenino, se dirigiu para a cozinha sem ver nada mais que a porta de um móvel aberta, logo escutou um estrondo no jardim e correu para a saída fechando com violência o móvel

* * *

-Chegou ao terraço e suspirou aliviado, o barulho não havia sido nada além de um caminhão que havia passado do lado de fora da pensão...estava muito alterado, Anna estava brava...muito brava, já podia imaginar as torturas que poderia fazer com Manta

-Acho que estou exagerando...-disse a si mesmo e deitou no terraço, fechou os olhos...logo começou a escutar barulhos estranhos...uma mistura de gritos e chicotadas, abriu os olhos e e encontrou frente a ele Manta amarrado em uma espécie de cruz cravada no chão.

-Yoh...me ajuda-

-...- -.-U – Deja Vu?- Yoh parecia ainda adormecido, sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou- MANTA!- Gritou correndo em direção ao pequeno, mas algo o golpeou e caiu no chão. Passou sua mão pelo seu braço aonde havia recebido o golpe

-Te disse que o castigo não seria agradável...pelo menos para você e o anão- disse uma voz desde as sombras

-A.Anna?!-Gritou Yoh

-Bravo- disse com ironia a garota chegando perto do shaman, este ao vê-la ficou vermelho e com a boca aberta

-O que foi? Viu um "fantasma"?- a garota riu...espera aí, Anna rindo? Algo estava errado nisso tudo...Anna usava um conjunto que não deixava usar muito a imaginação. Sapatos de salto, meias com ligas, um tipo de colete bem ajustado, luvas longas e um perigoso chicote na mão...tudo negro, inclusive a sombra de seus olhos muito marcada.

Yoh não saia de seu transe quando a garota se abaixou a sua altura, pegou seu queixo e fechou sua boca que já estava quase no chão, lhe deu um curto beijo para selar o ato. Se levantou e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Tudo bem **"queridinho"**...quer salvar o anão, não?-

-S.s.s.s.sim- gaguejou Yoh

-Bem te darei duas opções: a primeira é que troquem de lugar, e deverá aceitar as conseqüências disso- Yoh engoliu em seco, não queria morrer nas mãos de sua agora maníaca noiva, quem agora dava voltas em ao redor do shaman- A segunda é que fuja como covarde deixando o anão sozinho...claro que ele morrera- disse esse último sorrindo com maldade- E então...o que escolhe?-

-Eu...eu não deixarei que Manta morra por minha culpa- disse olhando Anna, mas não necessariamente para seus olhos

-Ahhh!Que meigo!- disse com sarcasmo e fez uma expressão de nojo, estalou seus dedos e Manta desapareceu- Agora vem as conseqüências...-disse isto voltando a sorrir e estalou novamente seus dedos, do chão saíram cordas que amarraram as mãos e os pés de Yoh- Agora está a minha mercê- disse a garota sentando na cintura do garoto e chegando perto de seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos com força- Por que resiste? Sabe muito bem que me deseja mais que eu a você-

-Anna...eu...-murmurou olhando-a diretamente nos olhos

-Shh...-Anna tirou as luvas deixando ver umas longas unhas negras, recorreu o rosto do Shaman até seu cabelo, emaranhando seus dedos nele; Yoh fechou os olhos e suspirou, dando a entender que estava desfrutando as carícias de sua noiva. Anna desceu até a gola da camisa e a rodeou, pegou com força a camisa para levanta-lo

-...Yoh...Yoh...ACORDA IMBÊCIL!!!!-Gritou Anna o movendo com violência

-Ahhhh!-exclamou com os olhos saltados- O que foi?-

-Isso é o que eu ia te perguntar- �

-Hã?-Yoh a olhou confuso, usava seu vestido de sempre e não tinha sinais de maquiagem nos olhos nem esmalte nas unhas- Por que trocou de roupa?-

-Do que você está falando?-�

-Aonde está o Manta?-

-Foi pra isso que eu vim aqui te perguntar- a garota se levantou e o olhou com desprezo- Te disse pra mandar ele embora, e os espíritos me disseram que não saiu da pensão-

-Mas você tinha amarrado ele- o.o

-...- o.ô?

-Não lembra?-

-...Yoh, isso não é possível ...além do mais você acabou de acordar-

-Então, foi um sonho?-

-Deve ter sido, não vi Manta durante o dia inteiro-

-Ahhh...já entendi- disse com um olhar triste

-Posso saber com o que sonhou?- �

-N.n.nada, Anninha- n.nU

-Como assim nada? A impressão que dava, era que não queria acordar- �

-Hihihi, pois...eu...não lembro- n.nU mentiu o garoto, não sabia que conseqüências poderia trazer o extranho sonho que havia tido se contasse para Anna

-...- � -Tudo bem, vamos procurar o Manta, ainda está dentro da pensão, devemos encontrá-lo-

-Por que?-

-Por que com certeza no interromperá- �

-Ah- -.-U

* * *

-MANTAAAA- gritava Yoh enquanto procurava debaixo da mesa

-Saia de onde estiver neste momento, anão cabeção!- Exclamou Anna de braços cruzados e com os olhos fechados, já estava cheia...Manta não aparecia em lugar nenhum, mas sabia que estava dentro da pensão...devia encontra-lo logo ou a chance de estar com Yoh neste dia, iria para os ares. Logo os dois garotos entraram na cozinha para continuar procurando

-Manta, você está aí?- disse Yoh abrindo uma porta

-Yoh- � - Como o Manta pode estar dentro da geladeira?-

-Hehehe, desculpa, eu só tinha sede- disse tirando um suco de laranja, Anna suspirou e se apoiou sobre um móvel

-Isso deve ser uma brincadeira-

-Nããão, é sério, eu tenho sede-

-Não falo disso, idiota- �

-Então?-

-Cada vez que tenho um pouco de privacidade com você, sempre algo interrompe-

-Talvez é a forma que o destino nos diz que ainda é muito cedo para isso- disse Yoh seriamente, Anna o observou.

-Não te agrada a idéia de se deitar comigo, não é?- disse com ressentimento

-Hã?...não Anna, é só que....- a garota tirou o suco de laranjas de suas mãos e bebeu o último gole que sobrava- MEU SUCO DE LARANJA!- ToT

-Como pode se importar mais com suco de laranja do que com os desejos de sua futura esposa?-

-É que era o último que tinha- T.T

-Há...é incrível- disse sorrindo ironicamente, mas com uma enorme tristeza dentro dela

-ME DEVOLVE!- T.T

-Pois terá que esperar que eu tome tudo- �U

-NÃO! EU QUERO AGORA!-

-Por favor Yoh, parece um menino mimado...cresce log...!- foi interrompida pelo shaman que pegou seu rosto e juntou seus lábios, introduziu sua língua dentro da boca da garota loira, que recorria tudo o que podia alcançar. Anna estava mais que surpreendida, estava em um shock total que não lhe deixava mover-se, muito menos para corresponder seu prometido. Este rompeu o beijo e lambeu os lábios de Anna, logo separou dela com um sorriso

-Não pude recuperar todo o meu suco, mas pelo menos foi um pouco, hihihi-

Anna ainda não saía do shock, Yoh nunca havia tomado a iniciativa, e esse beijo foi o melhor que já haviam experimentado. Podia escutar as rápidas batidas de seu coração e respirava de forma agitada, precisava de mais...mais desses beijos. Se levantou cambaleando e foi em direção a Yoh lentamente, este a olhava com ternura, a itako se pendurou em seu pescoço e ele a abraçou com carinho.

-Yoh! Ta me escutando!- se escutou uma voz esganiçada sem força, como se viesse de detrás de uma porta

-Manta?- Se perguntou o Shaman com assombro, se separou de Anna com delicadeza e se dirigiu a um móvel, segurou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu

-MANTA!- O.O

-...- x.x –Yoh...amigo-

-O que aconteceu? Como ficou preso aí dentro?-

-Não sei, só lembro que...-

* * *

_**.::FlashBack::. **_

-Que estranho...Yoh demorou muito- disse o pequeno entrando na cozinha, encontrando-a vazia- Bom, eu me servirei sozinho- disse pegando um xícara de um móvel e colocando água nela, foi para o outro móvel- Parece que não tem açúcar- disse Manta adentrando-se no móvel.

Logo, Yoh chegou correndo na cozinha assustado procurando Manta, olhou a porta do móvel e não deu importância, escutou um estrondo no jardim e correu para a saída fechando com violência o móvel, deixando o anão dentro

-SOCORRO!EU TÔ PRESO!- x.x

**_.::FlashBack::. _**

* * *

-E não sei como a porta fechou, acho que foi o vento-

-É, deve ter sido isso- n.nU

-Bom, eu...AHHHHHH! OLHA QUE HORAS JÁ SÃO! JÁ É TARDE!- gritou

-Tarde? Pra que? Me disse que não tinha aulas- o.o

-Não tenhopassou a hora do meu estudo diário!-

-Ahh...-oxoU

-Tenho que ir. Tchau Yoh! Tchau Anna!- disse antes de desapacer, Yoh ficou olhando o local em que havia ido.

Uma brisa fria passou pela cozinha, deu meia volta e se encontrou com o olhar de Anna; estava a um metro dele, com os braços cruzados olhando-o fixamente. Yoh a imitou, a olhou diretamente nos olhos sem se mover.

* * *

Continua...

N/T : 1000 desculpas pelo atraso T.T! Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível! Q bom q vcs estão gostando da fic nn!

Queru reviews!

VVV

VV

V


	5. Laranjas

_Aviso: Shaman King, naum me pertence, pertence a Hiroyuki Takei, tenho feito ligações diárias para ele pelo menos me dar direitos sobre Yoh-kun, mas infelizmente ele diz que a Anna naum deixa...XD...leiam a fic q eh melhor! ¬¬_

**Capítulo 5 "Laranjas"**

Anna soltou seus braços e deu um pequeno suspiro, fechou os olhos e caminhoupara a saída da cozinha, passando por Yoh com total indiferença e desapareceu. Por sua parte, ele sorriu, com seu já característico sorriso.

* * *

Já eram cerca das 8 da noite, Yoh estava na sala vendo televisão. Não havia visto Anna desde o que tinha acontecido na cozinha, mas estava tranqüilo e despreocupado. Nisso apagou a televisão e se levantou, esticou seus braços com preguiça –Com tudo o que aconteceu hoje...a única coisa que quero é dormir- disse olhando pela janela o obscurecido céu, não pôde evitar se ruborizar ao lembrar o estranho sonho que havia tido de tarde...já não tinha dúvidas, de verdade desejava estar com Anna uma noite, e até a idéia de ter um filho lhe parecia atrativa...mas algo estava errado, algo lhe incomodava. 

Decidiu deixar de pensar nisso pelo resto do dia, e saiu da sala pra dirigir-se para seu quarto.

* * *

Empurrou a porta para um lado para entrar e deu um longo bocejo. 

-Quando deixará de ser tão preguiçoso?-

-Não sei, talvez quando...ANNA!- OxO –O que ta fazendo aqui?-

-Nossa...que ótima forma de me receber- disse brava, estava sentada no chão do quarto. Se levantou lentamente, levando em sua mão esquerda uma caixa de...

-Suco de laranjas?- o.o –Mas tinha acabado...-

-Fui comprar algumas caixas- Yoh fixou seu olhar no grande estoque que sua noiva havia comprado –Parece que esse suco te provoca uns efeitos que me dão vantagem-

-He he he he- n.nU riu com nervosismo, parecia um verdadeiro robô. Anna se aproximou e rodeou seu pescoço com seu braço direito

-Vamos continuar o que começou na cozinha?- disse sensualmente, bebendo um gole do suco; começou a lhe dar pequenos beijos em todo o rosto de seu noivo...mas longe de aproveitar(ou pelo menos tentava demonstrar), parecia cansado e suspirou com resignação.

-Annaaa...eu to com sono, amanhã temos escola, temos que levantar cedo...- a loira não parava mesmo com as razões que Yoh lhe estava dando, este não parava de falar para que Anna se rendesse-...se a gente chegar tarde, teremos que ficar pra limpar, e não quero trabalhar...-

-...cala a boca...-sussurrou.

-Hã?-

-Cala a boca agora- disse beijando os lábios de seu noivo, este abriu os olhos demasiadamente, Anna não demorou em entrar em sua boca...Yoh reagiu imediatamente e a separou um pouco.

-Você...você está com gosto de laranja! – o.o!

-Nãããããããão...É sério?- ¬¬ disse com sarcasmo, Yoh se aproximou e a beijou novamente com insistência

-Quero...quero...- dizia Yoh entre beijos

-O que?- perguntou Anna com um ar triunfante

-Quero...LARANJAS!- nOn soltou Anna e desceu correndo pela escada para chegar à cozinha, a loira sentou no chão e colocou a mão em sua testa, apertou os dentes com força.

* * *

-Boa noite, mansão Asakura- se escutou pelo fone 

-Vovó, sou eu-

-Anna? Que maneira de me responder é essa? Tem passado muito tempo com meu neto...-

-Desculpe...é que, é uma emergência-

-Emergência? ...Por acaso já está grávida?-

-ESSE é problema...ainda não consigo fazer com que aconteça alguma comigo e com o Yoh. Eu juro que fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance, mas... NADA!- Exclamou Anna alterada

-Calma, menina- ordenou a anciã pelo telefone

-Não posso me acalmar!...de verdade não sei o que fazer, não tenho mais idéia nenhuma...será que amarrando ele cederá?- dizia já fora de si.

-Eu duvido, filha...mas nós, as mulheres Asakura, temos um método melhor-

-Método?-

-Sim- Anna escutou um barulho e distanciou sua orelha do telefone, do fone saiu um pequeno espírito com um frasco em suas mãos, a garota pegou com curiosidade- Coloque em alguma bebida que meu neto goste...talvez um suco de laranjas-

-...- ¬¬

-Mas te advirto que esse método é infalível...pode ter certeza que você e meu neto passarão uma noite muito agitada, mas também leve em conta que Yoh só atuará por instintos...não por sentimentos, e isso poderia te afetar emocionalmente-

-Quer dizer...que isto...é um tipo de afrodisíaco?-

-Isso mesmo...use-o com sabedoria-

-...obrigada...-

* * *

Na cozinha. 

-...funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu...-

-O que você ta fazendo?- o.ó perguntou Anna ao entrar e ver seu prometido rodando uma laranja

-Funga fufu...quero dizer, nada- n.nU

-Mmm...- o.ó

-Hihihi- n.nUU Anna pegou um dos tantos sucos de laranja que havia comprado e o virou em um copo, logo colocou umas gotas do frasco que Kino havia lhe dado

-O que você colocou?- o.o?

-É um adoçante-

-Mas esse suco já é doce-

-Isso é o que você acha- disse fingindo tomar um gole

-Hihihihi-

-Do que você ta rindo?- ¬¬

-De nada em especial- n.n

-Mmm...- "tomou" outro gole, nisso reparou que Yoh a olhava insistentemente- O que é? Por acaso to com a cara pintada pra você ficar me olhando?-

-Não- se aproximou e passou um dedo pelos lábios de Anna retirando suco- É só um pouco de suco, deveria aprender a beber em um copo direito, hihihi-

-...- Anna deixou o copo e suspirou –Yoh, por que faz tudo isso?-

-Por que tinha suco na boca- o.o

-Não me refiro a isso- ¬¬- Às vezes você fica carinhoso, em quando finalmente acho que faremos amor, você muda ou simplesmente arranja desculpas...não gosto desse jogo-

-Acredite, não é um jogo- disse seriamente e se apoiou na parede sem deixar de olhar os olhos de Anna- Quando me aproximo de você, faço sem intenções de passar a noite com você-

-Então por que?...se não é por isso, não vejo outra razão para poder me abraçar e me beijar-

-Claro que tem...e é uma boa razão- sorriu ternamente e beijou a bochecha da loira- É por que eu gosto de você-

-Isso não é verdade-

-Não acredita em mim?-

-Não-

-Por que?-

-...se isso é verdade, demonstre- disse com ar de tristeza, ignorando a pergunta do shaman

-Eu demonstro...todos os dias...é diferente se você não se dá conta-

-Não...não me dou conta, por isso quero que me demonstre de verdade- disse elevando a voz- Demonstre que gosta de mim e tenha um filho comigo!-

-Anna...o que sente por mim?-

-Você sabe perfeitamente...-disse desviando o olhar, Yoh sorriu docemente

-Se é assim, te peço que me deixe controlar esta situação-

-Se eu fizer isso, a única coisa que conseguirei é ter um filho quando me enterrarem- u.ú

-Acha que eu agüentaria tanto?- disse com um olhar malicioso, Anna se envermelhou violentamente.

-Hihihi...fica tranqüila, te disse que se desejasse ter um filho meu teria...só te peço um pouco de tempo-

-Tempo? Pra que?-

-Pra te abraçar...pra te beijar...pra te olhar...pra te seduzir...pra te apaixonar- disse acariciando o rosto de sua noiva

-Não precisa fazer isso tudo pra ter uma simples noite de sexo-

-Eu não quero uma "simples noite de sexo"...quero que seja algo especial, para podermos recordar felizmente, com a qual poderemos ter um filho-

-É...muito meloso- disse separando-se dele

-Hihihi- riu Yoh, olhou a seu lado o copo de suco e o levou à boca, tomando até o último gole- Tinha razão, com adoçante é mais saboroso-

-Hey! Isso era meu!-

-Hihihi...já não é, além do mais...- disse saindo da cozinha com uma laranja na mão- Você não bebeu nem um gole do suco-

-...- Anna se surpreendeu e ficou olhando para o lugar onde Yoh havia saído- Ele percebeu...-

* * *

Anna se dirigia para seu quarto disposta a dormir: colocaria sua yukata e se deitaria no futon... sentiria saudades de dormir junto ao Yoh, mas já havia decidido que ele se encarregaria da relação...mas agora, estava preocupada, já que o afrodisíaco não havia feito nenhum efeito em Yoh, isso era estranho. 

-Mas...será melhor dar uma olhada...-pensou caminhando para o quarto de seu noivo.

Correu um pouco a porta para revisar se tudo estava bem, viu Yoh de costas, com sua yukata posta dizendo...

-Funga fufu, funga fufu...funga fufu, funga fufu-

-...- ¬¬U – Está bem, definitivamente não houve efeito-

-Anna...deseja alguma coisa?- perguntou Yoh olhando-a sobre o ombro

-Não, nada...só queria saber o que você estava fazendo-

-Hihihi...quer que eu te mostre?- disse lançando a laranja pra cima para logo depois pegá-la, Anna não respondeu- Vem aqui- lhe disse como sempre sorrindo

-É tão infantil- lhe reprimiu de uma forma doce enquanto se aproximava

-Você acha? Hihihi...vou te ensinar uma coisa divertida, deita no chão- Anna obedeceu, que jogo estúpido ele havia inventado agora, ficou pensando.

Yoh se ajoelhou ao seu lado e pegou a laranja, colocou sobre o ventre da garota, o qual estava protegido por seu usual vestido negro. Pousou a palma de sua mão sobre a fruta e começou a roda-la sobre o corpo de sua noiva, desde seu umbigo até o início de seus peitos.

-O que você acha que está fazendo?- perguntou vermelha pelo ato.

-Eu chamo de funga fufu...você gosta?- perguntou com um olhar estranho, Anna prefiriu manter-se em silêncio tentando analisar o shaman- Vou aceitar como um sim, hihihi- continuou com a suave massagem, mas cada vez o caminho da laranja ficava mais longo

-Sabe o que é melhor nesse jogo?...quando você fica entediado, você pode comer o brinquedo- disse pegando a laranja e retirando a casca, pegou um pedaço e colocou sobre os lábios de Anna simulando um sorriso-

-Olha Anninha! Está sorrindo- disse alegremente, se inclinou sobre ela e retirou o pedaço da fruta com sua língua, um calafrio passou pelo corpo da sacerdotiza. Novamente colocou um pedaço da laranja sobre os lábios da garota- Agora está triste...oohhh- disse fingindo tristeza, repetiu o ritual de tirar a fruta com a língua.

-Ainda ta gostando do jogo, Anninha?- perguntou à loira, quem tinha seus olhos fechados com força – Não? Eu não gosto dessa expressão- disse como um menino caprichoso.

Anna abriu seus olhos, observou Yoh com cuidado...sua expressão havia mudado, especialmente seu olhar, não era alegre e inocente como de costume...parecia perturbada e cheia de luxúria.

-_O afrodisíaco...finalmente, sim o efeito_- pensou respirando com agitação, Yoh sorriu tirou outro pedaço de laranja

-Diz "aaahhh"- ela abriu a boca e deixou que o garoto colocasse a metade da laranja até a metade, Anna apertou suavemente seus lábios. Desta vez, Yoh se sentou sobre o ventre de Anna e se inclinou para ela para morder a laranja, a saboreou e a engoliu, a garota o imitou com o pedaço que estava em sua boca, Yoh estava a centímetros dela. Este se inclinou novamente para beija-la com uma paixão que havia escondido até aquele momento. Anna se deixou levar e rodeou o pescoço, aprofundizando mais o beijo.

_-Ninguém, nem se quer Yoh, poderá interromper agora...esta noite, definitivamente, será nossa primeira vez...-_

**Continua...**

Nossa que vergoooonha! >. ! Me desculpem, me desculpem! Prometo que NUNCA mais faço isso! Mas é que eu nem tinha tempo pra isso...tava preocupada com vestibular, essas coisas...admito que pensei em abandonar a fic mas quando vi tantos reviews fiquei súper feliz e decidi que vou continuar ateh o final traduzindo! Obrigada por tooodos os reviews! Foram eles que me fizeram continuar!

**Mitsuki Tabemashi**: Muahahaha! Tmb senti pena do Manta, mas foi muito engraçado! o Bom a continuação tah aki . E brigada pelos elogios!

**Rika Inverse:** Que bom que vc gostou ! Espero que ainda esteja acompanhando , depois de taaaanto tempo o.ó!

**Saturn-MariCat:** Muahaha! Tmb axu q issu vai aontecer na hora menos esperada! XD...será que falta muitu ou pouco ateh lah? o.ó

**Kyoyama Anna:** Tah aqui a continuação

**Kimi Higurashi:** XD...que bom que vc rolou de rir! Soh suidado pra naum cair da cadeira da próxima vez por q ainda tem muitus capítulos, engraçados pela frente...e sobre sua dúvida...eu tmb naum sei XD...serah que eh "a fic" ou "o fic"? o.ó...se alguém souber responda!

**Anna Asakura Kyouyama:** Tah aki a continuação! Apesar que demorei XD...

**Estelar:** Claro que vou ler a sua fic ¬! Ainda naum tive tempo pra ler, mas vou ler sim! Que bom que está lendo a minha...e vê se naum pára de escrever fanfics dos Teen Titans heim!

**Uchiha Sakura-chan:** Tah aki o novu capítulooo! E eu to aki tmb ! Desculpa a demora TT!

**Amanda Cobain-chan:** Que bom que tah gostando, e tmb vou ler sua fic adoru fics darks e angustiantes o!

**HoLLy-182:** Nhaaai! Que honra! A primeira fic q vc deixa um review sem ser d Inu ¬! Wow! Tah a aki a continuação, e tmb vou ler a sua adoro, Inu tmb

**lilaclynx:** Kawaii msm neh! Tem muitu mais capítulos engraçados pela frente !

**Dead Fairy:** Muahahaha! Vc sabe que uma história naum eh uma história sem o anão cabeção! XD...nhaai vc eh igual a Anna? Entaum soh falta encontrar um Yoh pra sua vida XD...ou jah encontrou? o.ó...XD...muahaha! Dessa vez foi a Anna que colocou alguma coisa na bebida do Yoh-kun!

**Bellatrice Black:** A continuação tah aki! E brigada pelos elogios o!

**Mikazuki Tatsuno:** Bom, pelo Grande Espírito eu postei novamente e dessa vez naum vou parar! E q bom que virou sua fic preferida, apesar d ter passado tanto tempo eu espero que ainda seja o.ó...XD

Continuem lendo e deixem reviews...essa semana posto o novu capítulo! E se naum postar podem ir ao meu site encher meu saco( eh soh olhar no meu perfil e clicar no link da minha homepage )


	6. Efeitos

_Disclaimer: Shaman King não me pertence, mas continuo lutando contra o Hiroyuki Takei para conseguir pelo menos o meu querido Hanna TT!_

Fanfic por Seinko

Tradução por Kawaii-Nique

**Capítulo 6 "Efeitos"**

Yoh percorria o corpo de sua noiva sem temor, e a medida que mais explorava, sentia os calafrios de Anna em baixo dele.

-Está desfrutando...Anninha?- perguntou entre beijos, ela respondeu com um ligeiro gemido.

Colocou sua mão no joelho da garota, começando a subir encontrando-se com já incômodo vestido que usava; como resposta, a loira dobrou suas pernas ao lado de Yoh. Este ajudou Anna a levantar-se, então ficaram sentados sem romper os insistentes beijos, nos que parecia que ambos lutavam para percorrer cada canto da boca do outro. Yoh retirou o vestido da garota com rapidez e o lançou longe, não esperou que Anna tomasse a iniciativa e ele mesmo tirou a yukata ficando nu, o único obstáculo entre eles era a roupa interior de Anna. A deitou novamente sobre o chão e rompeu o beijo, desceu por seu queixo até seu pescoço; o qual começou a beijar como se fosse um saboroso manjar. Anna o rodeou pelas costas e olhou para o teto do quarto.

-_Esta sensação é a melhor que senti em toda minha vida...terei um filho do Yoh e tudo será perfeito...não poderia ser melhor...não poderia_...-pensava tristemente- A quem estou enganando?- disse para si mesma e empurrou Yoh.

-Isso doeu!- ToT

-Não diga idiotices- disse brava- me cansei deste jogo- disse pegando seu vestido e se dirigindo para a porta

-Pra onde vai?-

-Pro meu quarto não é óbvio?-

-Mas não terminamos de brincar!- ToT Anna o olhou e saiu dali rapidamente

* * *

Estava pronta para ir dormir e esquecer o que havia feito, penteava seu cabelo em frente a um espelho com sua yukata posta e o futon arrumado.

Não posso acreditar que não tenha aproveitado esta situação...argh! Se o Yoh não tivesse me dito aquilo nesta tarde, com certeza já estaria grávida- disse chateada, deixou o pente sobre o móvel e seu olhar suavizou-se- Mas não teria sido o mesmo...-suspirou e se deitou em seu futon esperando que o sono a vencesse.

-ANNIIIIIINHAAAAAA!- n0n gritou atravessando a porta, e rasgando o papel e fazendo que a garota saltasse de susto

-Mas o que você acha que está fazendo!- exclamou alterada

-Vamos continuar brincando!- n0n

-O que!- Yoh se aproximou até ficar frente a ela

-Vamos brincar...ah, já sei!...que estamos na floresta tropical, eu sou um leão GRAAAAAAW! E você um coala, então eu vou te comer- n0n

-Na floresta tropical não tem nem leões nem coalas- ¬¬U

-Vamos brincar! Vamos brincar! Vamos brincar!- x3

-TÁ BOM!- disse Anna levantando-se com resignação e se dirigiu para a porta

-Aonde você vai?-

-Sou um coala, não é?...vou procurar uma árvore para subir-

-Okeeeeey!- n0n - ...- ¬¬U

* * *

-O que ta acontecendo com esse idiota?- se perguntou saia para o jardim, se sentou olhando o céu estrelado- Será o efeito do afrodisíaco que a vovó me deu?- suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento 

-GRAAAAAAAW! Encontrei um lindo coala para comer! – n0n Anna se sobressaltou ao sentir que Yoh se jogava em cima dela prendendo suas mãos- Além de ser lindo deve ser delicioso- sorriu lambendo os lábios, se aproximou da orelha de Anna e a mordeu, desceu pelo pescoço beijando todo o caminho, desceu mais dirigindo-se ao sulco entre os peitos da garota, esta o empurrou ficando ela sobre ele.

-Não vale! Os coalas não podem fazer isso!- ToT

-Este coala pode- disse ficando de pé

-Então vamos brincar de outra coisa-

-Yoh, não brincarei de nada com você...deixa de fazer idiotices e volta ao normal!-

-Hã? Quer brincar de alguma coisa mais normal?- o.o

-Não disse isso- ¬¬

-Pois então tenho o jogo perfeito- n0n

-...- u.ú se aproximou dela e a pegou pela cintura

-Brincaremos de papai e mamãe- disse sorrindo travessamente, pegou a mão de Anna e a conduziu até a sala de jantar

-Eu chegarei do trabalho e você me receberá com uma deliciosa comida- n¬n

-...- Yoh saiu da sala e voltou a entrar

-**'Meu amoooor'**, já estou em casa- n0n disse sentando-se em frente a mesa

-...- o.ó

-O que foi **'querida'**?

-Não coloque apelidos em mim- ¬¬U

-Mas os casais se chamam assim- o.o

-Isso é mentira, quando me casar com você não te chamarei de nenhuma forma estúpida- ¬¬

-Mas **'meu amor'**! ESTAMOS casados- n0n – Agora me traga a comida-

-Tenho cara de escrava?- ¬¬

-Não, tem cara de ser MINHA esposa- n.n Anna não pode deixar de ficar sem graça pelo o que ele havia dito, se dirigiu a cozinha e voltou a sala com um prato, o deixou em frente de Yoh e cruzou os braços

-Mas o prato ta vazio- o.o

-É comida imaginária- ¬¬

-Mas eu quero comida de verdade-

-Conforme-se, é a única coisa que você pode ter com o seu salário imaginário- ¬¬

-...- U.U – Bem, então vamos fazer outra coisa de casados-

-Discutir?-

-Nããão- disse carregando Anna e levando-a para cima

* * *

Entrou em seu quarto e depositou sua 'esposa' no futon, se acomodou a seu lado; pousou sua mão no rosto da garota 

-O que você ta fazendo?-

-Estou me preparando para fazer sexo com minha esposa- disse sorrindo, Anna se levantou e ele a imitou- O que foi **'querida'**?- a garota apertou os dentes

-**'Meu amor'**, agora não...estou com dor de cabeça-

-Quer que te traga uma aspirina, **'lindinha'**?-

-Não, **'queridinho'**, vai passar com uma boa noite de sono-

-O que?...mas...então...nada de sexo?- T.T Anna negou com a cabeça. Depois de fazer algumas caretas, Yoh se deitou no futon

-_Bem...isso foi totalmente estúpido, mas pelo menos funcionou_- pensou olhando Yoh, que estava de costas para ela.

* * *

Acordou pesadamente, bocejou e esticou seus braços; olhou para seu lado, Anna dormia pacificamente. Sorriu e a abraçou suavemente para continuar dormindo 

-Me toca-

-...O QUEEEE!- exclamou vermelho e se afastando dela- Anna...já te disse que quero ir devagar...e...bom...achei que estava de acordo...e...é que...- Anna o olhou e sorriu levemente, como poucas vezes havia feito.

-Voltou ao normal-

-Hã?- o.o Anna voltou a se deitar no futon

-Parece que não vamos para a escola- disse fechando os olhos, Yoh olhou para onde devia estar...mas em vez de encontra-lo funcionando perfeitamente, o encontrou jogado na parede destruído.

-Eu fiz isso?-

-Não, fui eu...deve ser mais ou menos umas 11 da manhã, então não tem sentido ir agora- disse sem abrir os olhos, Yoh sorriu e a abraçou com doçura

-Que bom! Posso aproveitar e te mimar um pouco- disse sorrindo, se aproximou de sua bochecha e a beijou, logo a abraçou mais forte e fechou os olhos. Anna sorriu sem deixar que Yoh a visse e suspirou. Esperou que o sono a invadisse de novo, já que a noite passada não dormira direito, a única coisa que queria agora era dormir um pouco mais

_**TOC TOC TOC**_

-Escutou, Anninha?- perguntou

-Não-

_**TOC TOC TOC**_

-Estão batendo na porta- o.o

-Que apodreça lá fora- u.ú

_**TOC TOC TOC!**_

-É alguém desesperado para entrar- n.nU

-Então vai ver quem é-

-Tá bom- Disse se levantado e dirigindo-se para a entrada da casa

* * *

-Siiiiiim?-Disse abrindo a porta com preguiça 

-Ainda não se levantou? Você não devia estar na escola? Como é que a bruxa te deixou em casa?-

-...- 0.0U – O que está fazendo aqui, Horo Horo?

* * *

**_Continua..._**

Hello! Mais um capítulo! Viram! Não demorei taaaanto neh! Bom, prometi postar segunda, mas eu realmente esqueci! XD...dexa, tah aki de qualquer forma, amei os pouquíssimos reviews ¬¬! Mas os poucos que haviam me deixaram muitu feliz

**Saturn-MariCat:** Muahahaha! Que bom que sentiu minha falta! Nhaaai...vc soh confundiu na tradução a parte do "funga fufu" XD...agora akilo q vc disse vc pode conferir nesse capítulo XD!

**Joyce-chan:** Que bom que está acompanhando agora, e a parte que vc gostou é mesmo muitu kawaii...mas ainda vaum ter cenas muitu mais "kawaiis" XD...continua acompanhando o.ó!

**Rina Inverse:** Capítulo jah on!Que bom que vc ainda acompanha ! E que bom que vc ficou feliz espero que esteja feliz agora com o capítulo 6 tmb O.o...

**Dead Fairy:** Eu inteligente? Uuuuh...nossa! Q emoçaum olhinhos brilhando ! Brigada -...quem dera se eu fosse taum inteligente quantu vc pensa XD Muahahaha! E realmente as cenas cada vez mais estaum sexys...issu naum eh nada perto dos próximos capítulos XD

**Estelar:** Kyaaaaa! Nossa reler a fic de novu em português deve ser meiu entediante naum? Fico feliz por ser taum prestigiada . Ah! Eu to lendo a sua fic "Menta e Canela" continua ela por favoooor! Ela tah linda! E eh com um dos casais que eu mais gosto, Taiora ¬, continuaaa!

Então é isso...bjus, bjus, bjus e um feliz ano novo!

Reviews!

v v v v

v v v

v v

v


	7. Vamos Esquentar a Sopa!

**Vamos esquentar a Sopa!**

-Nossa que forma de cumprimentar seu amigo depois de tanto tempo sem nos ver- ¬¬

-Ahhh...- o.o

-...-

-Ehhh...Quer entrar?- n.nU

* * *

-E o que veio fazer em Funbari?- perguntou Yoh sem muito interesse

-Pois...o pessoal da tribo tinha tinha um assunto para resolver em Tókio, e me ofereci para vir resolver-

-Ohh...- disse virando-se para a escada

-Você não imagina o que aconteceu no caminho pra cá! O caminhão que me trouxe...bla, bla, bla-

-_Será que a Anna está dormindo?...acho que ela não vai me esperar...e eu que queria estar com ela-_ pensou e virou novamente para ver seu amigo que falava sem parar.

-E então...bla bla bla bla...- Horo continuava falando

-_Como ele pode falar tanto sem respirar?...talvez é uma técnica ainu...o que será que ele faz no cabelo para ele ficar azul?...como pode andar de shorts se vive em uma região fria?...porque a Anna não me disse a razão de querer ter um filho comigo tão cedo?-_

-O mundo é um lugar cheio de mistérios- disse para si mesmo

-Verdade? Foi isso mesmo o que eu disse pro caminhoneiro! Mas ele...bla bla bla-

-Yoh...-

--Anna!- exclamou com alegria ao ver sua noiva aparecer na sala- Achei que estivesse dormindo-

-Pois está vendo que não- disse cruzando os braços e olhou para Horo Horo- E o que ele está fazendo aqui?-

-Também me alegro em te ver, Anna- ¬¬U disse o ainu

-Hihihi, Horo Horo veio por que...por que...melhor que ele te conte sua interessante história, eu vou me trocar- disse subindo as escadas e deixando os dois sozinhos

-...-

-Ehh...- o.o

-Faça o café da manhã-

* * *

-Yoh, vamos comprar umas revistas?- perguntou Horo quando terminou seus trabalhos na pensão.

-Posso, Anna?- perguntou Yoh à garota que via televisão comendo biscoitos

-Faça o que quiser- disse sem olha-lo, Yoh se preocupou. Desde a chegada de Horo, Anna havia estado muito fria e distante dele

-Vamos! Aproveita que te deixou por um momento- disse o último com discrição

* * *

-...e então a Pilika disse "irmão, deve trocar a roupa de baixo" e eu disse "qual é o problema? Se ela voltará a ficar suja" alguém já te disse isso?- dizia Horo enquanto caminhavam para a tenda de revistas

-Hã?- disse Yoh raciocinando, Horo o olhou e suspirou

-Ai amigo! Sabia que isso aconteceria algum dia se continuasse vivendo com a ogro-

-Do que você ta falando?- o.o

-Não finja...você ta babando por ela!-

-Não tem porque falar assim- U.U

-E então, engraçadinho- lhe disse com malícia- Até onde chegaram?-

-Hã?-

-Abraços, beijos, toques...cama, mesa, banho-

-...- o.o?

-Você tem algum problema?- ¬¬U

-Não to entendendo- oxo

-Aich!...eu to te perguntando se fizeram sexo!-

-Pois, não- o.o

-Mas você é muito leeeeeeeeeento- -o-

--Hihihi...mas estamos nisso-

-Como?- o.o

-É que...Anna me pediu para ter um filho com ela-

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- O.o!

-Também fiquei assim- U.U

-Mas como pede isso se nem deixa você chegar perto?-

-Hihihi, também pensei nisso...mas agora estamos inclusive dormindo juntos, qualquer dia desses acontecerá- sorriu despreocupado olhando para o céu

-...- o-oU

-Mas...não sei, estou um pouco inseguro...não sei como trata-la, o que fazer nesse momento, nunca fiquei com uma garota- disse um pouco ruborizado

-Pois eu tenho uma solução para isso- sorriu abertamente o ainu e entrou na livraria

-...- o.o?

* * *

Horo folheava ruborizado umas revistas, Yoh olhava as estantes e viu algo que lhe interessou...se aproximou e sorriu

-Pronto, Yoh?- perguntou Horo desde o caixa

-Sim- disse, pegou a revista, pagou e seguiu com Horo saindo da tenda

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Já na pensão

-Chegueeeeeeeeei!- gritou Yoh, mas não recebeu resposta- Será que ela saiu?- se perguntou

-Vamos aproveitar que a Anna não está, vou te mostrar uma coisa que vai te ajudar- disse com uma expressão maliciosa, foram para o quarto que Horo estava e tirou de umas bolsas mais revistas

-Vejo que você gosta de leitura- n.n

-Algo parecido, hehehe- escolheu algumas e as deu para Yoh

-Essas são umas velhas, mas tem coisas aí que te darão uma idéia-

-Idéia?- o.o Yoh olhou as revistas e se ruborizou violentamente- Isto é...-

-Sim...manga hentai...hentai do booooooom- non!

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia- U.U disse devolvendo as revistas

-Claro que á boa...olha, lê um hoje e me diz o que acha...se você gostar eu te empresto mais, tudo bem?-

-Mmm...-

* * *

Yoh se encontrava na sala, com um pote de snacks lendo a revista que Horo o havia emprestado. Nesse momento a porta se abre e Anna entra, nem se quer cumprimenta seu noivo e liga a televisão.

-Oi Anna!- n.n – Não escutei você entrar- Anna o ignorou e se deitou no chão para ver a TV, Yoh se aproximou dela, se acomodou atrás e a abraçou pela cintura repousando sua cabeça no ombro da garota

-O que você ta fazendo?- Perguntou sem ficar surpresa

-Te abraçando- :3

-Ah é?...Porque não vai abraçar o Horo Horo?- Disse chateada e se distanciou dele

-Mas... por que você ta dizendo isso?-

-Não sei se é ou se faz de idiota- disse dirigindo-se à porta para sair

-Sempre que discutimos, o primeiro que faz é fugir...e agora nem se quer sei a razão da discussão- disse seriamente, Anna se virou para ele

-Não sou nenhuma covarde-

-Sei que não é- disse se levantando para ficar em frente à ela- Mas às vezes atua como uma- Anna havia perdido, não tinha resposta para tal comentário, desviou o olhar e o garoto sorriu meigamente, a abraçou da mesma forma- E agora...me dirá o que eu fiz pra te chatear?-

-Foi mais o que você NÃO fez- disse sem olha-lo

-Hã?- o.o

-Não me deu nem um só beijo hoje-

-É sério?- O.o – Bem, isso podemos consertar imediatamente- non

-Yoh levantou o rosto de Anna para olha-la nos olhos, se aproximou até juntar seus lábios. Nenhum dos dois fechou os olhos, se olhavam profundamente e desfrutavam o contato ao mesmo tempo. As mãos de Yoh se pousaram nas costas da garota aproximando-a mais e começou a desce-las lentamente até chegar nas coxas, aonde ficava a borda do vestido e deixava ver-se as longas pernas da garota. A empurrou até a parede encurralando-a , parou o beijo e sorriu, Anna estranhou um pouco...mas foi o que veio depois que a surpreendeu bastante, Yoh a tomou pela cintura para levanta-la e a segurou com ajuda da parede

-Você tem bebido suco de laranjas ultimamente?-

-Não...só comi algumas guloseimas...porque? tenho alento de laranjas?-

-Não, só esquisito que se comporte tão ca...-

-...rinhoso?-

-Essa não era a palavra que eu ia usar, mas também pode servir-

-Hihihi, não sei...simplesmente quis fazer, não gostou?- como resposta, Anna rodeou suas pernas nas cintura de Yoh e o beijou, ele seguiu o jogo com prazer.

Não sabia porque atuava assim, só desejava fazer; claro que tentava não se descontrolar muito, sentia que ainda faltava algo para chegar a passarem uma noite juntos...mas era difícil resistir, muito mais em uma situação como a que estava agora. Novamente suas mãos começavam a se mover, mas esta vez em direção a parte superior da garota; já estava no contorno dos peitos de Anna e não tinha intenção de parar...

-Ei Yoh! O que você achou da revista? Te ajudou?- Disse Horo entrando na sala, foi então que se deu conta do casal que estavam azuis de vergonhas- Vejo que sim...- O.OU Disse pasmado e saiu retrocedendo sem perder o casal de vista.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

Gomeeeeeeen! Desculpem mas tive uns probleminhas pessoais que me impossibilitaram de continuar traduzindo, não sei quando vou poder traduzir o próximo por causa das provas...Obrigada pelos reviews! Agradeço em nome da autora Seinko!

**xonikax Hiwatari**- Q bom que você tá gostando continua lendo que vão vir muito mais coisas engraçadas e românticas o

**joyce-chan**- Que bom q tá gostando, continua lendo heim? ò.ó...XD...Mas eh verdade...o novo Yoh tava com muito fogo XD

**Edu**- Que bom que gostou O.o

**Kyoyama Anna**- Nooossa que empolgação XD! Demorei neh? Desculpe, mas acho que o Horo vai dar mais graça à história XD, e também vai atrasar mais a missão da Anna XP.

**Srta. May dead Fairy**- Huahuahua! Nossa cuidadooo pra naum cair feio da cadeira XD, e realmente, as cenas do capítulo 6 foram umas das mais hilárias XD E o Horo como vc pode ver está atrapalhando o nosso casal ¬¬

**Diessika**-Nhaaai! Claru que vou ler suas fics Soh dexa eu ter um pokinhu mais de tempo e leio ., desculpe a demora, mas espero que continue lendo. E realmente os personagens estão iguais ao anime, inclusive o seu queridinho Horo XD

**Kimi Higurashi**-O cap tah akiii! E ela se arrpendeu mesmo O.o...acho que foi porq ela viu que não seria com o "verdadeiro" Yoh que ela ficaria. E vê se dessa vez não eskece de comentar nesse cap XD

**Pedro Neto**-Que bom que está gostando, demorei um poco com o cap mas está aqui

**akisa-chan**-Nuussa, parece que vc tah gostando msm neh? Fico feliz! Espero que esse cap seja de seu agrado!

Bom entaum eh issu pessu! Volto quando puder, mas saibam que os **reviews **a escrever XD...entaum quanto mais reviews mais rápido o próximo capítulo XD...E naum estou brincando! ò.ó

Se eu demorar muito, podem encher meu saco no meu site: ** entaum passem lah pra darem um oi msm XD**

Bjuuuuus

**Reviews ¬**

V V V V

V V V

V V

V


End file.
